dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Neko Majin Mix
|Race=Neko Majin |Gender = Male |Address = Neko Majin's house |FamConnect= Yamada Haruo (pet) Unnamed human friend Usagi Majin (rival) Goku (mentor) Uub (fellow student) }} Neko Majin, or Z', is the protagonist in Akira Toriyama's one-shot manga ''Nekomajin. Overview Neko Majin is a magical cat of the Neko Majin race who lives in a small village with his pet fish named Yamada Haruo. He charges people 100 yen for almost anything. As stated in the fourth chapter of Nekomajin, titled "Neko Majin Z", he is one of twenty-eight Neko Majins found across the planet. Neko Majin Z practices martial arts and is a student of Goku; this is why he wears a fighting gi similar to Goku's earlier outfits, but with his own designated kanji symbols on the front and back. On the cover of the final chapter of Nekomajin, "Neko Majin Z 5", where he appears alongside his mentor Goku, Neko Majin can be seen equipped with the (or a) Power Pole and riding a Flying Nimbus. His cloud is purple on this cover (like the Dark Nimbus), though an earlier adaption (cover of "Neko Majin Z 3") shows him riding on a standard, yellow-colored Flying Nimbus. Along with the Tori-Bot, Neko Majin's face is seen when Gohan is on the computer with Videl in the special Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!. Techniques and special abilities *Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ''ki. *'Nekohameha' – Z's version of the trademark Kamehameha technique. It is likely that Z created this technique after witnessing his mentor Goku perform the Kamehameha, but how it differs from the original wave is unknown. Also, like Goku's Flying Kamehameha attack, Z can perform a similar attack while flying upward and charging the Nekohameha. *'Mimicry' – The unique ability to copy, use, and even alter witnessed techniques, and in Z's case, transformations. One notable instance is when, after Z has been overpowered by Super Saiyan Onio, the Neko Majin reveals a form that he calls Super Neko Majin, to parody Super Saiyan. In another instance, Z performs the same type of one-handed energy wave that Vegeta had used against him just previously. *'Energy Wave' – A generic one-handed energy blast. After Vegeta hit him with his energy wave, Z performs a similar blast himself. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – A two-handed energy blast. Z uses it after reappearing behind Vegeta during their battle. *'Farting' – The mere act of "passing gas", though the odor proved strong enough to make his mentor Goku cover his mouth during their spar. Neko Majin first uses it to taunt Pete Kobayashi. *'High Speed Movement' – The ability to move so fast that the user appears in another location. Z uses this numerous times, notably to get behind his opponents. Transformations Super Neko Majin ‎After observing Onio transform into a Super Saiyan in "Neko Majin Z", Z powers up to this form, much to his own amazement. He then declared himself a "Super Neko Majin". Furthermore, Neko Majin Z states that he was then absorbing more power as a Super Neko Majin. Although his fur became more rigid during this transformation and a radiating, golden aura was present, Z himself (his fur) did not turn golden like a Super Saiyan (judging by the shading used in artwork), though Onio recognized it as the Super Saiyan form or something similar, as do later characters. Whether or not this transformation is exclusive to only Z or his entire race is unknown. Z once again transforms into a Super Neko Majin when facing Vegeta in the chapter "Neko Majin Z 3". After matching and almost being overwhelmed by Z, Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyan. However, Onio, who had fought Vegeta before, reveals that Z too can become a "Super Saiyan". Just then, Super Saiyan Vegeta looks over to see a Super Neko Majin transformed Z, and he too recognizes the form as Super Saiyan. Z did not fight in this form because Vegeta fakes a phone call from being told to go to another planet, as he nearly faces being beaten by Z. Only in this instance, judging by the shading used, his fur apparently turned golden. The last time this transformation is seen is during Z's spar with his mentor Goku in the final chapter. Both become Super Neko Majin and Super Saiyan, yet still renders weak to his almighty mentor. Video game appearance Neko Majin Z is an unlockable support-type character in the Japanese version of the Nintendo DS game, Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Trivia *Although both Z and Uub are students of Goku, there was no established relationship between the two. However, both are seen wearing similar gi. *Neko Majin Z's fighting gi can be obtained and worn by players in the computer game Dragon Ball Online. Dragon Ball Online's story is said to ignore all events occurring outside of the original manga (including the anime continuation Dragon Ball GT, filler episodes, movies, the self-parody Nekomajin, and other material such as the cross-overs between Dr. Slump and Dragon Ball, and One Piece and Dragon Ball (Cross Epoch). This is the only item to draw reference to non-''Dragon Ball'' manga material. *Neko Majin looks a lot like Majin Buu. Both are "Majins" (magical creatures). Also, Neko Majin has a house similar to Majin Buu's house. Gallery NekomajinCatFood.png|Neko Majin Z on the cover of "Neko Majin Z 2" NEKOMAJIN‑.jpg|Neko Majin Z with his best friend on the last panel of "Neko Majin Z 4" NMZ-5 Dark Nimbus.jpg|Neko Majin Z on the cover of "Neko Majin Z 5" SuperNekomajin(NekomajinZ5).png|Super Neko Majin Z NekoMajinMike.png|Neko Majin Mike with Kojiro on the cover of "Neko Majin Mike" Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Majin Category:Males Category:Shapeshifters